


A Moments Peace

by Caroline



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline/pseuds/Caroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moments Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fic written for a friend who's something of an enabler and appreciates my odd taste in parings. *g*
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing, I'm claiming nothing. No disrespect or infringement is intended. This is a piece of fan fiction and should be treated as such.
> 
> Warnings: Angst.

He was tired and stressed things not quite going the way he wanted them to go. People not being quite who he'd thought they'd be or who he thought they were.

He was half way round the world and he missed home, missed family and friends.

A hand on his arm and a head resting against his shoulder, a soft sound breathed into his ear it was enough to settle him - having him breathing easier. No words, just a soothing calming sound and Misha's arms briefly round his waist just for a second. A moment stolen between Photo Ops and his first Q &amp; A. Yes some of home was half world away, but some of it was here too.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted May 2010


End file.
